


6 inches hard

by chokememrstark, TheQueenOfFish



Series: Love in Heels [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom Peter Parker, High Heels, Light BDSM, M/M, Master Peter Parker, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Peter Parker, Sub Tony Stark, Sweet Tony Stark, Tony being called Anthony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokememrstark/pseuds/chokememrstark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfFish/pseuds/TheQueenOfFish
Summary: Tony has many kinks, but, he quickly discovers that combining Peter Parker with any of them turns them from a fun way to spice up sex to him breathless and desperate.Peter Parker likes dressing in a  feminine way, especially when out dancing with his friends, he doesn't even think about the consequences of turning up unannounced wearing previously mentioned clubbing outfit. He certainly doesn't expect to be the one demanding submission instead of taking it.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Love in Heels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560595
Comments: 12
Kudos: 173





	6 inches hard

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rp converted into a fic! Hopefully the style is relatively consistent! The art is a commission from @c6h12o6-work on tumblr!

Peter can’t concentrate, he’s out with MJ and Ned at a club, he’s trying to have a good time but all he can think about is the problem he and Tony have been working on for the last few weeks. They are attempting to find a cheap way to make a substitute for a ridiculously expensive piece on the Stark Arm, but they can’t seem to come to a solution. It is frustrating Tony, and that is worrying Peter.  
  
Peter knows that Tony needs the Stark Arm to be a success, his new self-image is being propped up by it and Morgan. So instead of dancing, Peter is staring off into the middle distance.  
  
“Oi Peter!” MJ says poking him. Peter blinks, and his eyes focus on her.  
“Sorry MJ,” he says apologetically. She rolls her eyes,  
“Come on, don’t tell me you out dressed me and Ned to just let everyone stare?” she asks. Peter laughs and rolls his eyes, they are at a gay bar, of course, and he raises an eyebrow,  
“MJ we both know you are serving lesbian gold,” he points out. She shrugs,  
“Look over there,” she says pointing. “Tall, dark, facial hair, at least 30 and staring, go at least talk to him.” she demands. Peter laughs,  
“And I’m not staring back,” he points out.  
“Oh come off it, he is just your type, don’t tell me you are wearing shorts that lace up the leg to show that you are sans underwear, a crop top, and 6 inch pumps to just stare into space?” she asks.  
  
  
  
Peter rolls his eyes,  
“I always wear stuff like this to clubs MJ, I have different style now.” MJ rolls her eyes.  
“Yes your normal style is nerdy with a touch of pink and at clubs it’s femme twink slut.” she states. Peter shoves her shoulder,  
“Shut up.”  
“Well then go talk to him.”  
  
Peter rolls his eyes but makes eye contact with the guy, he waves, the guy at once starts coming over to his seat at the bar.  
“I think you’ll find they come to me MJ,” he says smugly. Mj rolls her eyes.  
“Good luck twink,” she says before going to dance more.  
  
Peter’s mind is still whirring, trying to figure out the problem as the guy introduces himself and they start talking. Peter does think he's handsome, no comparison to the guy who he measures all other against of course…  
  
The conversation strays into what they do, Peter ends up telling him about the classes he is taking, he starts complaining about a professor for his mechanics class. He suddenly realises the solution, if the part has a method to convert the kinetic energy and convert it into electrical the part could be a lot less strong. His eyes widen.  
“Oh fuck, I am so sorry. I have to leave, right now!” he exclaims. Peter springs up ignoring the guys outraged cries.  
  
He finds Ned and MJ on the dance floor hugging then before running out of the club.  
  
Peter runs to the subway, on the train he takes notes so he doesn't forget instead of making eyes at the older man with facial hair who is eyeing him up. 

When he gets to Stark Tower he takes the lift up to the labs itching to work on his idea. 

Peter, of course, has forgotten that Tony Stark, is probably in that lab, and that Tony Stark has never seen him quite like this before. He’s use to standard Peter, not this version of himself that comes out to play at night.

Tony is experiencing a quiet evening, brooding over his calculations and not coming to a solution - it's driving him mad. He just doesn't understand why this is such a huge problem, he's sure the solution is right in front of his eyes and he just can't grasp it. It's so frustrating. Tony wants the Stark Arm working as soon as possible, he want to be able to help people again. He wants to see the proud look in Morgan’s eyes when he releases it.

What he doesn't expect is Peter back before morning, their Sunday is already planned out for the attempting to solve this exact problem, so when he hears the elevator coming down he's confused and looks up. Who the hell could that be?

Then the doors open and Peter steps out - no, actually, he almost _runs_ out - and it takes all Tony’s willpower to not let his jaw drop at the way Peter looks. The crop top is already too much, the hot pants aren't any better, but the heels... oh god, the heels! The sound of them clicking on the hard concrete floor is ringing in Tony’s ears and he knows he's in big _big_ trouble.

Peter is so happy to see Tony, ecstatic even. 

"Tony! I figured it out!" he exclaims almost running as he goes past Tony to the large whiteboard and grabs a pen starting to write down calculations. 

"See look!" he exclaims. "I figured it out Mr Stark look!" he says as he finishes and steps back. In the lights of the lab his bright red shoes and the red writing on his shirt that reads 'Daddy's little slut' really stands out.

Tony can't do anything but stare, he couldn't answer even if he wanted to. He just has to stare at Peter in those damn tight shorts - the shorts have no sides, and are laced together instead, making it blatantly obvious that he's not wearing anything beneath them - and those sinful heels. The writing on his top only registers after a few minutes, as well as the reason Peter's here right now.

_This can't be happening,_ Tony thinks, unable to tear his eyes away from Peter. It's been so long, so long that he managed to keep his attraction to the boy to himself, to not show that he's lusting over his sweet teen protigè and now Peter is standing there, looking like sex on legs, and he can't process it. _Fuck, those heels... why is he wearing heels??_

Peter assumes Tony is checking his maths and waits smiling at him eagerly and expectantly.

After a minute he speaks,

“Is it right Mr Stark?” He asks so eager for praise. “I’m sorry for coming round so late but I was out and suddenly I knew the answer and I rushed here!”

_Pull yourself together, man!_ Tony scolds himself so hard, but it's of no use. All he can muster is a weak, trembling  
"Looking great, kid," before his voice cracks again. It's like he's paralyzed or something. And fuck, did his pants suddenly become tighter?

He manages to look down and just gulps. Fuck, this is bad. This is all kinds of bad bad bad. _Think of the Hulk, think of the Hulk kissing Fury, think of them naked! Just kill this boner, oh my God!_ But he can't, he can't do anything but look back at Peter and it makes everything ten times worse.

Peter smiles back so happy at the praise. 

“Let’s see if it works now!” He exclaims rushing over to some draws and bending over to get things out. He rushes back to the prototype which is just behind Tony.

He realises how much taller he is than Tony in these shoes and he giggles.

“I guess even I’m taller than you now sir.” He teases.

This isn't good, this is the exact opposite of good! Tony can see how excited and happy Peter is and he should join him after all those weeks of them struggling to find a solution, instead, he's just sitting there with a huge boner and with his mind going crazy on him.

Now that Peter is behind him, Tony is all too aware of the almost intoxicating smell the boy emits - is it lilies? God it smells like lilies and it suits him so _perfectly_! It's making Tony's head spin. And Peter's comment doesn't do anything to make him get rid of his boner. At all.

Peter is so caught up in starting to assemble the solution he doesn’t notice Tony’s odd behaviour. He chews his lip as he gets to work.

“Tony could you get the rest of the parts?” He asks voice soft and excited. He’s so glad he solved it and that Tony’s letting him take the front seat building the new part. He loves it when Tony does that, it makes him feel like Tony trusts his brain and instincts and makes his chest warm.

Get the rest of the parts, right... Tony hears the words and they register in his brain, but there's absolutely _no_ way he is going to get up right now. He feels like he's glued to his chair at the thought alone of Peter noticing what's going on with him. 

Fuck, he can't let him know! He can't let Peter know just what kind of thoughts he provokes in him! If Peter knew... God, he doesn't even want to think about the disgust and disappointment he would see on this pretty face...

Peter leans down as he clicks a part into place, wiggling his ass as he checks to make sure it is in right. After a minute he realises that Tony hasn’t moved. He frowns straightening up, he steps towards him.

“Mr Stark are you okay?” He asks concerned.

_Don't look at him, don't do it, just don't..._ The thought keeps running through Tony's head, his disgusting mind fully aware that Peter's ass was only inches away from him just seconds ago. If he doesn't look up, if he just pretends this isn't happening...

It can't work, fuck, he knows it can't, but Tony is frozen in place and completely mortified of what's going on, he can't even react.

Peter frowns heart clenching in concern. He steps closer pressing the back of his hand to Tony’s face to check his temperature.

“Fri, how long has Tony been acting abnormally?” He asks worried. He takes Tony’s hand, “Come on Tony let Friday scan you.” He coaxes.

Tony swallows, but doesn't look up. He tries not to react to Peter's worried voice or the gentle touch that makes his heart race, even if it's incredibly hard.  
"I... I'm okay," he manages to get out, weak and quiet and sounding anything but okay. He wants to pull his hand away, but his body won't obey. All he manages to do is press his legs together to try and hide his very inappropriate boner. God, why is he so disgusting and awful?

Peter’s heart shatters, he hasn’t heard Tony’s voice so subdued for months. What happened? Peter hugs Tony hand rubbing his back. Friday hasn’t answers knowing that the answer is only a few minutes. 

“Do you want to put this on pause and go to sleep?” He asks. “We don’t even have to go upstairs, just to the sofa.” He coaxes softly.

Tony can shake his head slowly, but not more. Fuck. Peter sounds so worried and Tony's mind is so deep in the gutter all he can think about is how those damn heels sound whenever he walks and how soft his hands are and how good it feels when he hugs him.

Peter’s frown deepens and he pulls back to put a hand on Tony’s shoulder, 

“Is it the arm? We can get that off if it’s hurting?” He asks gently. He cups Tony’s face in hand gently. “Please tell me what’s wrong Tony?”

_For the love of God, say something!_ Tony has to summon all his strength and willpower to find his voice and it still sounds horrible pathetic.  
"It's... nothing," he gets out, clenching his hands to fists against his thighs. "I'm... okay..."

_Oh God What has happened_ Peter thinks heart full of worry. He pulls him into another hug,

“Come on, I’ve written it all down so let’s go upstairs and relax okay?” He coaxes.

Tony can't take it anymore, he can't. Peter is so worried and he is so damn _close_ , there's no way he can stop what's happening like this. He manages to pull back, slipping off his chair and pushing himself back, away, just away. He can barely hide his boner anymore, he doesn't even think about it. He just needs this to _stop_!

Peter’s heart clenches in worry. It hurts the way he pulls away so desperate to get away from Peter. 

Peter’s gut coils. What’s wrong is it... is it what he’s wearing? He looks down at himself then at a Tony. He bites his lip. He didn’t think or consider that Tony would find it weird or gross. Maybe he does?

“I, Is it what I’m wearing?” He asks voice small. “Should I go change?”

Oh god, the way Peter bites his lip is way too perfect. This is torture! But Tony notices the way Peter's voice sounds and how almost beaten it comes across. It makes him feel so guilty to cause this.  
"N-No," he mumbles, shaking his head. "Don't, please..."

Peter steps closer the clack of his heels echoing almost. 

“Then what’s wrong? Please Tony, you can tell me anything, promise.” He says stepping closer and reaching for him. “Tony,” he says softly.

Tony lets out a horribly distressed sound and stumbles back further. By now he stopped trying to hide his boner and is close to sheer panic.  
"Don't... don't make me, please..." he begs almost inaudibly.

Tony stumbles back again and Peter scans him, head to toe and…

Peter freezes and his brain has to reboot. Wait is that really? Tony’s hard. Was he hard before Peter got there or, or did Peter make Tony 

Tony's eyes are wide and he tries to regain at least part of his reputation by closing his legs but it's near impossible to hide the effect Peter has on him. He can't even retreat further, the desk is behind him, now it's just him and the short distance between him and it's not enough...

“Oh.” Peter says as he looks up at Tony and steps towards him. “Tony? Is that the problem?” he asks gently.

Tony wants to cry out, this is so not what he expected and wanted.  
"No problem!" he almost squeaks, such a blunt lie it can't be taken for anything else.

That panic tells Peter all he has too. He feels bad at how distressed Tony is but also, very flattered. He clearly turned Tony on a lot. He bites his lip, this time with a purpose as he cocks his hip.

“What is it that you like Mr Stark?” He asks teasingly. “You should come show me.”

Tony's eyes widen for a moment before he suddenly drops his gaze, desperately trying to avoid Peter's eyes. Just looking at Peter moving this way is too much, he can't do this! Peter clearly doesn't know what he's doing to him, he can't possibly say what it is, he can't. Instead, he shakes his head again, unable to speak.

Peter strides over to Tony, hips swinging and giggles wrapping his arm around Tony's neck, and leaning down to whisper in Tony's ear.

"Come on Mr Stark, don't you wanna show me? I want you too, no need to be shy." he purrs.

Tony gulps, this has to be a dream... Even if it's true, even if Peter would want him that way, he isn't supposed to know about this. He turns his head to the side, avoiding Peter's eyes and carefully putting his hands on him to push him back a little. It's not helping that he's this close, it's not helping that all Tony can think about are those damn heels and how incredibly hot and perfect Peter looks.

Peter frowns, Tony clearly wants him so much, so what’s the problem? He bites his lip, 

“Tony, what’s wrong? I want this. Do you?” He states firmly.

"You don't want this," Tony says and shakes his head, a horribly bitter taste in his mouth at those words. If Peter only knew what he's doing to him, _why_ he reacts like this... God, he won't ever see him the same way again. "Pete, this... you don't understand, you can't want this..."

Peter does not like being told how he feels, he frowns, a little angry. 

“Tony Stark you do not tell me how I feel!” He snaps. “I know how I feel, don’t condescend.”

In all those years they know each other, Peter not once spoke like this to Tony and his reaction is surprising even Tony himself. He actually produces what sounds like a whimper and his chest tightens.  
"You don't know what... what you're doing to me," he says weakly, his voice so incredibly apologetic and submissive that he can't believe it's his own.

Peter raises an eyebrow,

“Oh? Because I’m pretty sure what I’m doing is making your cock hard Tony, aren’t I?”

Tony gulps and looks at Peter both shocked and far too turned on.  
"Please, just... let's just... work..." he stammers, his heart beating insanely fast at the way Peter looks at and speaks to him. This should not be so hot, he shouldn't be so turned on by this. For Christ's sake, this is Peter! He can't do something like that!

Peter raises an eyebrow,

“Because you’ll suddenly be able to concentrate?” He asks sarcastically. He steps close and wraps arms around Tony’s neck,“Tell me what’s making you hard Tony.”

Tony feels like his head is going to explode. Why does Peter keep coming closer?  
"I... I can't tell you," he chokes out, trying his hardest to stay still, to not touch Peter, to not even think about what's happening. "Don't make me say it..."

Peter takes Tony’s hand and drags it over the laced up side of his shorts. 

“Is it this?” He asks. “Or this?” He asks pulling the hand over his ass. “Or this?” He asks putting it over the text on his shirt.

_Breathe, oh God, keep breathing!_ Tony's eyes widen when Peter takes his hand and it feels like he's going to die when he makes him touch his ass. But all of this isn't what is killing him and he can't possibly tell Peter that it's those cursed heels and that he can't think of anything other than how much they turn him on. He manages to shake his head, letting out a breathed  
"Please..." but that's all he can do.

Peter giggles softly,

“Come on Tony, be good and tell me, I’ll know anyway.” He coos. He guides the hand to his bare stomach, “Is it this Tony? Or my bare legs?”

Tony shudders and lets out another small whimper as his eyes drop to Peter's legs and go further down. He is about to ruin everything Peter thought he knew about him and there's no way to stop it, he knows it.  
"You'll hate me," he whispers, but he can't tear his eyes away and there's a moment of utter embarrassment when he realizes a small wet spot is forming right in front of his pants. "Fuck..."

Peter watches as the eyes slide down his legs and Tony whimpers. It’s a beautifully desperate sound and makes Peter’s cock twitch. Peter grins he knows what it is now. 

“Is it my heels Tony?” he asks as he looks at the wet spot. Making Tony Stark so hard his cock soaks with pants is one hell of a power rush.

Tony forces his eyes shut and turns his head, his cheeks bright pink and his throat so tight that his voice sounds like it's about to crack fully.  
"I-I'm sorry..." This is bad, fuck, this is so bad. Peter wasn't supposed to know and now he makes it so blatantly obvious. He, the one who's always in charge, a whimpering, horny mess at the sight of Peter in fucking heels. It's so pathetic.

God it’s intoxicating to see the effect he has on Tony, he’s cheeks flush and voice cracked. Peter bites his lip, and the makes a decision, he puts his hands on Tony’s shoulders and pushes down.  
“Kneel for me Tony,” he orders softly.

There is absolutely no fight or resistance in Tony when he drops to his knees. It's like his body acts on its own, like he lost control over himself completely. Peter orders him to kneel and... he simply does. It creates such a fuzzy feeling in his head that he has to choke back a sob at how much he likes it. There's just no way Peter can want someone like this, someone who's this spineless and obedient like a dog or something.

Tony drops to his knees. Peter was right about what Tony needed. And God he’s beautiful in his need. Peter strokes a hand through Tony’s hair.

“Good boy Anthony.”

  
That's the absolute overkill Tony did not expect. The hand in his hair and this name... Tony is breaking and he can't do anything against it when he whimpers again, almost whines, and presses his legs desperately close together. If Peter keeps going like this he's going to cry and that will be the moment he knows he will just die.

Peter’s cock twitchers at the sound Tony makes. His cock is now hard in his shorts. Peter steps away and grabs one of then stools on wheels. He sits in front of Tony and crosses his legs. His foot lifts up enough to slip under Tony’s chin and lift it. 

“Anthony, you like these a lot,” He states and smiles.

Tony fucking mewls at Peter's heel touching his chin and looks up at him with tear-wet eyes he didn't even realize he had until now.  
"I do," he admits, shame painting his face red. He feels so utterly humiliated and embarrassed and hates himself that it makes him even harder and more desperate. "I'm sorry..."

God Tony’s humiliated expression shouldn’t be making Peter so hard. He presses a hand against his own cock,

“Don’t say sorry Anthony, just be a good boy and spread your legs.”

Tony obeys, shakily and slowly spreading his legs as Peter wants him to, revealing just how hard he truly is. It's been ages since anyone made him feel this way and he can't believe that it's Peter now. The sweet, innocent and pretty boy he loves so much, turning him into the literal definition of a desperate sub. How is this possible?

Peter giggles.

“You’re so hard Anthony.” He gasps and uncrosses his legs. He pulls the stool closer and runs the tip of one heel up the man’s thigh. 

“So hard and so good.”

Tony shudders at the touch and the fact that Peter keeps calling him _'Anthony'_. Their whole power dynamic is thrown upside down and he's unable to fight it or hide the fact that he craves this in ways he never expected. Why Peter isn't disgusted with him is a mystery to his clouded mind. He can't even speak because all that comes from his mouth when he opens it is a whimper that makes him want to die on the spot.

Peter presses the toe of his pump against Tony’s card cock.

“So hard Anthony, and all for me.What should I do with your hard little cock?” He asks. “Does little Tony want to be inside me?”

Tony's eyes widen at this question and he looks up at Peter completely dumbfounded and stunned. Weeks, months, fuck, even years... that's how long he dreamed about having Peter like this and all this time he tried all he could to hide his feelings. And now Peter asks him so bluntly and the answer he gives comes out as just a breathy, whispered  
"P-Please..."

Peter grins.

“That makes me so happy to hear. I promise you that _good_ boys get all the pleasure they want.” Peter pauses,

“So will you be a good boy?”

  
Tony swallows and nods, unconsciously pushing himself against Peter's foot.  
"I-I'll be good," he almost moans, still blown away by what's happening. It's not what he had in mind whenever he thought about Peter like this, it's the exact opposite of it, but damn it's hot. Hot and utterly terrifying.

Peter strokes through Tony's hair. 

"I'm so happy to hear that Anthony," he purrs. He pulls back and his eyes run over Tony. "Now get those clothes off for me." he purrs.

Tony whimpers quietly and does what Peter asks of him. His hands are shaking so hard he can barely get his pants to open and when he finally does, it feels like a huge relief that his hard cock isn't trapped anymore. He actually lets out a gasp at it and needs a second to steady himself before starting to unbutton his shirt.

All the while, the thought that he's stripping naked in front of Peter because he asked him to is just a fact that lingers in his mind, one that he doesn't even question.

Peter swallows as Tony obeys perfectly. It turns him on so much so see his Tony submitting so readily. He grins,

“You’ve got such a handsome cock Anthony, but I want those trousers properly off. Be a good boy.”

With his legs being as wobbly and weak as they are, Tony should say something against that. Instead, he pushes the shirt off his shoulders, exposing his chest, and drags himself up. He can barely stand, his legs as shaky as never before, and when he tries to actually get out of his pants they simply give in under his weight.  
  
Tony drops back down, but not onto the floor this time, oh no. He stumbles forward a little, ending up with him on all fours, his face pressed against the prominent bulge in Peter's pants and the rest of him between the boy's legs.

For a second, Tony can't even move because his shock is too great. Then, he suddenly shrieks - literally _shrieks_ like a schoolgirl seeing a huge spider crawling up her leg - and pushes himself back, completely mortified and with panic in his eyes, his breath going as fast as if he just escaped drowning. _Fuck, fuck fuck..._

  
Peter did not want that panicked of a reaction.

“Shh, shh, Anthony sweet boy it’s okay,” He coos running a hand through his hair. 

“Come on it’s okay.” He soothes and guides Tony to hide his face against the section of his leg just above his knee. “It’s okay it’s fine you’re such a good boy.”

Tony makes a weak attempt at pulling away, but when his cheek is pressed against the soft, warm skin of Peter's leg, his instincts take over and he leans against him desperately. "I'm sorry," he whimpers, shoving himself closer so he can actually sit more or less comfortably between his legs. His chest is still heaving from breathing so hard and he feels so horribly ashamed of his own reaction. He can feel the tears build up in his eyes and tries hard to swallow them down, resulting in him pressing his face harder against Peter's leg for comfort. "I wanna be good, I'm sorry..."

Peter’s heart contracts. He forgot how fragile Tony’s heart is. How fragile his self-esteem is. Peter needs to be so gentle and careful. Peter carefully lifts Tony up into his lap. He holds him close and kisses him neck.

“I’ve got you, you’re such a good boy, promise.” He coos rocking him a little. He feels Tony’s bare hard cock brush against his stomach.

Tony should fight against being pulled up and treated like this, but he can't do it. Peter's touch is sweet and comforting and he leans into it so willingly, barely registering that he slips deeper into the submissive mindset that he avoided for so long now. He wraps his arms around Peter's neck and hide his face against his shoulder, searching for this wonderful warmth that makes him feel so good and nice. Maybe it's okay, just this once. Maybe Peter won't hate him later... God, he hopes he won't...

"Wanna be your good boy," he whispers, an almost pleading tone to his voice. "Only yours, master," he adds with a whisper, immediately tensing when he realizes what he just said.

Tony calling him that makes Peter’s cock throb inside the tight shorts. 

“You’re such a good boy for me. Master’s good boy,” he promises in a sweet voice “Such a lovely sweet boy. Next time you think you can’t do something, tell Master okay?”

Tony whines at Peter's reaction, the relief easing the tension in his body.  
"I will, I promise, master," he whispers and presses his body against Peter's as much as he can. "I'll be good for you, I'll do anything for you..."

Peter strokes his back and kisses his neck.

“Such a good boy. I’m so proud of you baby.” He coos. “How about we get your trousers off?”

Tony nods, but he knows if he tries himself he will fail again.  
"Can you help me, please?" he asks ashamed, turning his head slightly so his nose is pressed against Peter's neck. "I don't think I can do it alone..."

Peter kisses his hair.

“Such a good boy asking for help. Master is so happy.” He purrs. “I’ll help you, put your arms around my neck and I’ll help you stand, then we can get those pants off.” He promises.

Tony is so glad that Peter isn't mad and carefully holds onto him. He hates not being able to do this by himself, but Peter is so gentle and careful with him while getting him out of his pants, it makes it a bit better.

"Thank you," he whispers when it's gone and looks down at his still extremely hard cock pressing against Peter's stomach, swallowing back another whimper. "I... you don't... hate me like this?" he asks, not knowing which answer would hurt more, but so desperate to know.

Peter sits pulling the now naked Tony into his lap. 

“No I love you like this. So sweet and well behaved for me,” he pauses. “I think a needy little boy like you would keep lube in the lab wouldn’t he?”

Tony's cheeks flush at the question and he nods again, holding close to Peter. He loves how his skin feels against his own, so soft and nice and smooth, it's so much better than he always imagined it would feel.  
"At my desk," he admits quietly. "I always have some there, just... just in case..."

Peter grins,

“Well in that case baby. Go get the lube, I want you to crawl, and then go to the couch and we’ll see about opening your little hole up for my cock.” He murmurs finger finding Tony’s tight hole and circling it.

There's an intense shiver running down Tony's spine at those words and the touch that follows and he lets out a quiet, breathed moan. Peter wants to fuck him, oh God... this is everything he never dared to think about and so much more. It takes a moment before Tony manages to pull himself together enough to move again. 

"Yes, Master," he whispers shakily and slips off Peter's lap, leaving the incredible warmth he enjoys so much. As he's been told, Tony gets down on all fours and crawls over to get the lube, and then crawls to the couch. He's never been so nervous before, because more than anything he wantsto be good for Peter.

Once Tony by at the couch Peter rewards him by walking over, ensuring his heels click with every step.

“Good boy,” he purrs as he reaches Tony and strokes through his hair before sitting.“Now, how about you get my cock out baby?”

Each and every step Peter takes makes Tony's cock twitch and he can barely keep his hands steady when he reaches up and opens the front of Peter's damn tight hot pants. There's nothing between the fabric and his cock as it springs free and Tony lets out another moan when he sees how hard and perfect he is.

"Can I... can I touch you, master?" he asks and looks up, his eyes full of need. "Can I suck it, please?"

Peter can hardly contain himself at the nervous needy question.

"Of course you can Tony, I see how much you want it in you mouth, it's okay." he coos softly. "It's all hard for you baby.”

Tony feels like all of his dreams come true when he wraps his lips around Peter's cock, moaning in absolute bliss. Fuck, he tastes perfect, he feels amazing in his mouth and Tony's need becomes just the more obvious when he takes him in as deep as he possibly can. This is too good, fuck, he could cum just from this so easily.

Peter throws his head back as Tony slips Peter's cock into his mouth without hesitating. He moans and manages to look down at Tony who looks so fucking beautiful sucking on his cock so eagerly. It's better than every fantasy he's ever had in over 19 years.  
"Fuck sweet boy your so good, wanted with for so long!" 

Tony squirms and moans against Peter's cock, both the praise and that he wanted this too making his head spin. He can't believe he's doing this and that Peter enjoys it this much, but it's the best thing imaginable. Tony makes sure to make it good for him too, using every trick he learned, even gagging himself on purpose just so Peter can feel his throat tighten around him.

Tony gags around his cock and Peter gasps, he is so close to cumming. He has a quick recovery period and he has to get Tony all spread out for him... He moans and looks down, 

"Be a good boy and make me cum," he orders.

Tony looks up, his eyes filled with a mixture of excitement and arousal at the order. He wants to make Peter cum, God, yes! There's nothing he wants as much as this. He continued sucking him off more eagerly with no regards for breathing or anything else.

It doesn't take long for Tony's desperate eager sucking to push Peter over the edge. Peter cums with a shout, hands scrunching in Tony's hair and holding him down on Peter's cock.

Tony feels so absolutely perfect when he tastes Peter's cum on his tongue, taking his cock in to the base to make sure he's not missing a single drop of it. The hands holding him down so hard are perfect, fuck, everything about this is perfect, up to how used he feels and how light his head is.

Peter pulls Tony off his cock panting and then pulls him up into Peter's lap, he holds him close.  
"Perfect boy, so so good." he coos.

Tony lets himself be handled willingly, happily leaning against Peter once he's back in his lap.  
"You taste so perfect," he purrs as he wraps his arms around him. "So much better than I imagined..."

Peter's heart contracts at the almost dreamy note in Tony's voice. God it might be ridiculous but Peter just wants to wrap Tony up and protect him. He's so sweet, Peter knew this, but he's never seen Tony so vulnerable before. He guides Tony's face back enough so that he can gently kiss him.

Tony practically melts against Peter's lips, letting out a shuddered sigh at how soft and perfect they feel. He's so gentle and careful, fuck, Tony doesn't know if he will explode from how happy Peter makes him feel or not. He never wants him to stop anymore.

Peter kisses Tony and strokes through his hair.

"I've got you Anthony," he murmurs softly. "You still comfortable, your arm isn't giving you any trouble?" he asks.

Tony feels his heart throb at how worried Peter still is about him and slowly shakes his head. "It's okay today," he assured him, looking down at the artificial arm he had to replace his own with after the last fight. It was hard getting used to it and he still has days where the pain drives him crazy, but it gets better. "I barely felt it since you came in..."

Peter kisses Tony, 

"I'm going to put you on your back now darling, so I want you to make sure the position isn't putting any strain on those muscles okay? I don't want you in pain." he murmurs.

Tony nods, so utterly thankful for Peter's care. "I promise I will," he says and after laying down on the couch, shifts a bit so Peter doesn't have to worry and it won't hurt. He has to keep his upper body a bit higher, but with a few pillows he manages.

Peter spreads Tony's legs and puts himself in between them. He leans down and kisses Tony,

"Good boy, if it starts to hurt at any point we can change position, and I mean at any point Anthony, your comfort is so _so_ important to me."

Tony just wants to grab Peter and kiss him and never ever stop again.  
"It's okay like this, but I'll tell you if it hurts," he promises, pecking his lips again before he can pull back fully. "You... you really want this? You don't just do it because you know I want it?"

Peter looks him in the eye, 

"Tony, I want to kiss you and never stop, I want you so much," he tells him voice soft and full of love. "I just, never thought you'd want anything to do with me and this..." he trails off. He swallows. This is more than sex right? It feels like more than sex, it certainly is for Peter at least. He loves Tony so much.

Tony has to swallow down the lump that seems to be stuck in his throat.  
"I don't know how long I wanted you anymore, but it feels like forever," he says with a thick voice and reaches up with his hand, gently cupping Peter's cheek. "I love you so much, Peter, you're everything I want and so much more..."

Tony's words makes his heart leap. He kisses him hard and fast and desperate to show how he feels. 

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he rambles as he breaks the kiss to press ones all over Tony's face. "God I love you so much, never thought you wanted me, I love you!"

Tony can feel the tears in his eyes spill over and kisses Peter back almost frantically, every 'I love you' ringing in his ears and making him so happy.  
"Never thought you'd want me either," he admits with a choked sob and laughs harshly. "God, you don't know how much I hated myself when you walked in today. I wanted to just die on the spot because I thought you'd hate me and never come back."

Peter clutches him close and presses kisses under his eyes catching the tears, 

"Never hate you god I love you." he rushes. "Don't cry love please, I've got you baby." he begs. He cups Tony's face in both hands, "I just want you god been trying to distract myself with other people cause I thought you didn't want me." he admits. He kisses Tony, "God why didn't we just say, then I could have been here with you, done stuff for the first time with you." His heart constricts as he feels guilty going out and sleeping with people when Tony was here alone wanting him.

Tony's chest tightens and he covers Peter's hands with his own, kissing him gently. "Hey, don't do this, okay?" he murmurs softly. He would have loved to be the first one to do things with him, but Peter blaming himself for what he did. "I love you and I'm so glad you're here, I'm so glad you truly want me. I thought you'd find someone, that you just wouldn't come over anymore one day. Fuck, I'm so glad that didn't happen..."

Peter kisses Tony. 

“I’d never stop wanting to spend time with you, your Tony I, I always want to be around you. It’s always my favourite time to be around you especially when I do something right when we are working and you just look so proud and happy and I...” He trails off sipping his own eyes.

"Hey now, no crying, remember?" Tony smiles and kisses Peter's cheek. He's truly the sweetest boy in the whole world. "I'm always happy when you're here, Peter. I count the minutes until you walk into this room and I can hear your voice and see your pretty face and just know that you're there."

Peter kisses Tony,

“I love you.” He promises again. He takes a deep breath to calm down and then strokes through Tony’s hair, “You want to continue?” He asks.

Tony swallows and leans into Peter's touch, doing his best to calm down too. 

"Always," he promises and looks up at Peter with adoring eyes. "I... didn't do this in a long time though, just... so you know..."

Peter kisses Tony. 

“I can always open myself up?” He suggests. “I don’t want to push you if you prefer to be in me,” he reassures.

Tony shakes his head and pushes himself up to kiss Peter again. 

"I want it, I really do," he says softly. "I didn't think I would ever want this again, but I do with you. I'm just a bit nervous, that's all."

Peter’s heart flutter and he kisses him,

“I want it too, I promise I’ll take care of you Anthony, do you trust Master?”

Tony feels a familiar calm come over him at Peter's words and he nods, closing his eyes.  
"I do," he whispers. "I trust you, master. I know you'll take good care of me."

Peter sees the submission wash over Tony. He’s so beautiful like this. He kisses Tony and grabs the lube slicking up his fingers. 

“Masters going to fuck you wearing heels.” 

"God, yes!" Tony moans out, his heart hammering at just imagining Peter fucking him while wearing those heels. "You look so hot in them, master... never been so hard so fast before..."

Peter’s heart flutters and he grins and kisses Tony. 

“Such a slutty boy, the sound of heels makes you hard doesn’t it?” he asks. He presses a finger against Tony’s hole.

“Relax for Master.”

Tony lets out a whimper and tries to relax against Peter's touch, even though it almost drives him insane.  
"Makes me so hard," he admit shakily, looking up at Peter with the most starstruck look in his eyes. "But you... it's so good with you... never seen something so perfect and beautiful before, Master..."

Peter’s heart flutters.

“Well aren’t you the sweetest boy in the world?” He coos as he presses a finger in. “Saying such pretty words and opening so well for Masters cock.”

Tony arches his back, needily pushing back against Peter's finger.  
"Want you so much, Master," he whimpers, his need growing with every word and every second. "Didn't get fucked in so long, I need it..."

Peter smiles and kisses his neck. His finger thrusts in and out of Tony. 

"You're doing so good baby," he coos. "I can tell how much you want it."

Tony moans faster than he thought was possible, especially when Peter kisses him so sweetly.  
"M-More, please," he begs, desperate to feel Peter everywhere. "It's so good, fuck."

Peter kisses Tony eagerly,

"Here you go." he coos slipping his second finger in. "Such a good boy opening up for me."

It's like Tony's body just waited for Peter to touch him like this because there's no resistance at all. Fuck, he loves it so much. Tony moans lowly and throws his head back, focusing on how perfectly he's being stretched.

Peter thrusts his fingers scissoring them to stretch Tony out for the third finger he slides in. 

“So lovely and beautiful, god sweet thing.”

Tony pushes back hard against Peter's fingers, almost fucking himself on them as he tries and fails to muffle his moans.  
"Wanna feel you, please," he begs, grabbing one of Peter's hands tight. "Fuck me like you own me..."

Peter stills his hand and lets Tony fuck himself on the three fingers.

“You think you can take my cock Tony? It’s pretty thick.”

God, Tony knows it's thick, he can still feel the stretch in his throat. 

"I can, I promise," he moans, giving Peter a pleading look. "Please, your cock is so perfect, want it in me so badly."

Peter kisses him as he pulls his fingers out and lines his cock up,

“Baby, Master has a confession to make,” he says softly against his lips.

Tony is trembling with need, taking a moment to process Peter's words.  
"A confession?" he asks, looking up with worry in his eyes. Peter didn't change his mind, right?

Peter kisses Tony gently.

“I haven’t fucked anyone before baby, so I might come more quickly,” he admits softly.

Tony's heart flutters so much, he has to kiss Peter back to not moan again. 

"I want to be your first, master," he whispers, his voice shaking at the idea alone. "I didn't have anyone like this in over ten years, never wanted it again, just with you..."

Peter kisses him, 

“I’ll take it nice and slow for both of us then.” He murmurs. He moans as he pushes into Tony, the head pops in and he gasps.

Tony holds his breath, but has to moan at just how perfect Peter's cock slips into him.  
"God, you... you feel so good, fuck..." he whimpers, searching for one of Peter's hands with his own. "So thick..."

Peter laces his fingers with both of Tony’s hands, holding them by his head as he braces himself above Tony.

“You feel so perfect, so tight Tony.” He moans as he pushes his cock on further.

Tony can't take his eyes off Peter, of this perfect boy he loves so much it makes it feel like his heart is bursting from it. The stretch is so delicious it makes his stomach coil.

Peter continues to press in till he’s buried to the base. He gasps and moans and presses his lips to Tony’s neck, 

“So tight and good, baby, fuck, I love you.”

Tony can't help but press against Peter's cock, moaning at being stretched so much. "Love you too, master," he moans, kissing Peter's head. "Fuck me, please... I want you to make me yours..."

Peter sucks a mark into Tony’s neck.

“All mine.” He agrees lowly. “All mine.” He repeats as he starts to thrust. “Tony fuck, so good!”

Tony cries out at being marked up and even more when Peter finally starts to move. "F-Fuck, yes!" he moans, his body reacting on its own as he starts moving against his thrusts. "All yours, God... you feel perfect."

Peter moans as he thrust,

“Baby, sweet thing, Master isn’t going to last very long, so is he thrusting the best way for you?”

Tony bites his lip, nodding and looking up at him. 

"Please," he begs breathlessly. It's gonna be good, he knows it. Fuck, it already is, this is the best sex he ever had no matter how long it's gonna last. "I'm yours, you can... fuck me how you want to," he promises.

Peter kisses Tony. 

“I want to make you feel good baby, that’s how I oh, want to fuck you. Please tell me how to make it better for you?”

Tony swallows, trying his best to concentrate. He grabs one of the pillows and shifts a little. 

"Change the angle, put this under me," he says huskily. "Gonna, fuck... gonna get deeper and give you better aim..."

Peter easily lifts Tony’s hips and slips the pillow under them. He holds Tony by his hips as he starts to thrust again, his cock is going in deeper it’s tighter and he moans.

“Like that darling?” He asks. “Is that good baby?”

"Fuck, yes," Tony moans, arching his back to keep the new angle up better. "It's so good, fuck... you're so deep. Just... ah, aim a bit left from your side..."

Peter does as he’s told trusting Tony’s experience. 

“Like that baby? Is that where you want Masters cock?”

Tony cries out when Peter's cock thrusts against his prostate, grabbing his arm tight. "God yes!" he moans and throws his head back. "Keep - fuck - keep doing that!"

Peter grins as does as he’s told thrusting harder and faster than most men could though making sure not to hurt Tony. 

“God Tony baby, you feel so good Gonna cum soon, tell me who owns you baby?”

"You do, master!" Tony cries out, his orgasm building up more and more with each of Peter's thrusts. He's losing his mind, fuck, and he doesn't even care. And yet, he keeps holding back, not daring to cum without Peter's permission, before he's told to. "You own me, only you! I'm yours..."

Peter moans, he’s about to cum,

“Come on baby, come for your master!” He exclaims As He cums in Tony.

At the command, Tony cums with a shout, spurting ropes of white all over his stomach. He's panting, whimpering, fuck, everything and it's so good. He can't imagine ever cumming so hard before. "Fuck, God, fuck..." he moans.

Peter pants as he looks down at Tony who looks beautifully ruined. He moans softly and kisses Tony gently,

“I love you.”

Tony has a hard time regaining his breath, but at Peter's lips on him he kisses back hungrily, chasing his lips even when he pulls back. 

"I love you too, fuck... I love you so much," he murmurs and looks up with hooded eyes. "I'm not dreaming, am I? I won't wake up any second and realize none of this happened?"

Peter laughs softly and strokes his cheek,

“God I hope not, I need to to be real.” He murmurs. He sits back and reaches behind him taking his heels off. 

“How about you hold these and I carry you to bed love?”

To bed... to bed with Peter... God, Tony feels like he's in heaven. He takes the heels with a shaky smirk, making sure to not get them dirty on his chest. 

"I'd love that," he says softly. "I never want to go to bed without you anymore."

Peter grins,

"Me too," he murmurs and scoops Tony up carrying him bridal style. Before moving he flexes his feet. "So weird when you first take them off." he states.

Tony smirks and leans forward, kissing Peter's jaw. 

"I remember that feeling vaguely," he says sweetly. "But my God, you melted my brain when I saw you like this... I don't even know how I didn't just pass out."

Peter blinks looking down at Tony as he started walking, 

"Wait you've worn heels before?" he asks surprised. Tony just radiate pure manliness, Peter can't picture him in heels.

Tony grins and chuckles at Peter's confusion, but he didn't expect anything else if he's honest. Very few people know about that. 

"You're not the only one who uses his college years to experiment," he says with a smirk, trailing a finger along the side of Peter's neck as he's being carried. "But I never had your confidence to actually go out in them..."

Peter kisses Tony's forehead gently as the elevator rises.

"Well it was seen as a lot more weird, wrong, when you went to uni right? It's not seen like that now." he points out. "So it's not really a fair comparison."

The elevator gets to the top floor and Peter steps out, 

"You have any photos though?" he asks and winks.

Tony smirks and cocks his head towards the bedroom. 

"I might have," he says innocently. "It depends on whether or not someone asks for them very nicely..."

"Oh I can ask very nicely." Peter purrs softly as he kisses his hair. Peter's never been in Tony's bedroom, so as the approaches he smiles and laughs. 

"So what does the great Tony Stark's bedroom like? A kinky sex dungeon, a mattress on the floor?"

"I had to get rid of the kinky sex dungeon sadly," Tony laughs and wraps his hand around Peter's neck, cradling the soft skin. "You'll probably find it boring, really. Just an old man's bedroom with a drawer of toys for, well... certain weak moments."

Peter frowns at the phrasing,  
"One, I'll love it cause it will smell like you. Two, those moments aren't weak, they are natural and beautiful." he assures him. "And three you aren't old." he promises as they enter the room.

Tony really wants to kiss Peter, so he leans up and does just that before pulling back with a smirk. 

"It's a bit weak when you're trying to get off to keep your hands to yourself to not scare the sweet boy you fell so hard for away from you," he says and shrugs. He turns his head.

It's really a rather simple room, even if the furniture is expensive and stylish. Bed, a desk, large windows, an attached bathroom and a walk-in wardrobe. Nothing fancy. "Guess that's it," he says and hopes dearly that Peter isn't too disappointed. "Welcome to my bedroom?"

Peter can hear the nerves so at once he strides cross the room and carefully tosses Tony onto the the bed before following, 

"It's the most wonderful room in the world to me." he murmurs before kissing Tony. "I love it because it is yours, and my spidey senses are in love with the way you smell, and that’s how this room smells."

Tony's heart flutters at those words, so wonderful and sweet and honest and exactly what he wanted to hear for so long. 

"It's wonderful now that you're here," he purrs, kissing him back, his eyes watering. "I never dared to hope you'd be here, Peter... God, you don't know how often I laid here and wished I'd be someone else, someone better... fuck, I'm sorry..."

Peter kisses Tony, 

"Don't say that, there is no one better, not for me." he promises. "You are the measure I weigh all men against, and none have come close to you." he promises.

"You should raise your standards then," Tony laughs and wipes his eyes. Fuck, why is he crying again? When did he become so pathetic and weak? "I don't deserve you, God, I know I don't, but I love you so much. You're perfect and I never want to let you go again."

Peter hugs Tony,

"I love you so much, and I feel like I don't deserve you either. I'll try and be worthy of you and give you everything you deserve."

"You are, you could never be unworthy of anything," Tony assures him and cups Peter's face gently. "Just seeing you makes me so happy, Peter, you have no idea. You're the reason I didn't even look at anyone else anymore the way I look at you, even when I knew I could never have you, because next to you no one could ever compete."

Peter smiles down at Tony,

"I promise to make you happy Tony, because you deserve the world," he murmurs before pulling back to pull his shirt off and undo his shorts.

While Peter gets undressed, Tony grabs next to himself and reaches for an old shirt laying there to clean himself up the best he can. When he's done, he can't help but chuckle and throws the shirt away. 

"I don't think I've ever been this happy before," he smiles up at Peter, resting a hand on his cheek. "You're everything I could wish for."

Peter lies next to him naked and kisses him.

"I am so glad, all I want is to make you as happy as can be." he states. "You're my fairytale prince and I want to be the same for you, okay?"

Tony has to swallow, his throat tightening slightly. 

"You are," he whispers and kisses Peter softly. "You're like a dream come true, everything from your brilliant mind to how perfect you look. There's nothing I don't love about you."

Tony's words make his heart clench and Peter pulls him as close as he can. 

"Your my favourite person in the whole world, now let’s stop saying sappy things before one of us starts crying?" he pauses and then swallows."So um, does this mean we are dating?"

Tony actually blinks at the question and looks at Peter for a moment. Dating... dating Peter is such a wonderful idea, actually taking him out on dates, having him stay in his bed, kiss him... 

"I think we skipped a few steps there," he finally says and kisses Peter's nose. "But I would love to date you. I just... don't know how official I can make this..."

The words make his heart swell and the sharply contract before he reminds himself who Tony is. 

"Oh right, yeah I get it, there’s Morgan and SI to think about, what matters how we feel, right?"

Tony swallows and takes one of Peter's hands into his, holding it tight as he presses a kiss to his fingertips. "I'm sorry, I love you so much and I want to be with you more than I ever wanted anything else, I just can't rush this without thinking. Things just started to get back to normal and I could never forgive myself if I messed this up."

Peter reminds himself how long and hard Tony's recovery from his snap had been. 1 month barely conscious, four months in bed. Two relearning how to walk. Then another four before he was allowed to wear an arm at all. Not to mention the emotional recovery. Peter had been there with him, as his best friend, and he'd seen how it affected Morgan. How worried the four year old was for her daddy. Don't be selfish. He reminds himself. This is more than just you and Tony. 

He kisses Tony.

"I understand." he murmurs softly voice no longer hiding hurt.

Tony lets out a relieved sigh and pulls Peter into his arm. He still has to be careful with his artificial one to not underestimate his strength, but with Peter he's less afraid at least. 

"I'm sorry for making this so complicated," he says quietly, just holding Peter against his chest. "I want this so much, you can't imagine how often I looked at you during all those months and wished I could just be brave enough to tell you how I feel."

Before helping Tony through recovery, Peter was to an extent still in love with the idealised version of Tony he had in his head. But through sheer stubbornness, while Tony tired to push everyone away, Peter refused to be pushed. He went to the hospital every day and did homework at Tony's bedside even when Tony would ignore him, attempting to push him away. They argued about things and Tony tried harder to push him away. Peter would not budge. The idealised version of Tony disappeared, and in its place the man he really was. 

Peter fell for that man even harder. How strong and brave he was, yet how broken and fragile. How human he was. He remembers Tony finally breaking down and Peter holding him tight. He remembers promising to always be there, that Tony was his dearest friend and that he loved him.

"During all those months every I love you was romantic," he admits quietly.

Tony sobs against Peter's shoulder, holding him tight. 

"I was so scared to say it back," he sniffs, remembering the countless of times the words were already on his tongue, how he couldn't say them and at then always did when Peter was gone, crying over his own stupidity and weakness. "I thought if I said it, if I said that I love you like this, I could never take it back no matter how much it destroyed. I was terrified of losing you again, I didn't... I didn't know..."

Peter remembers that Tony never said it, but he thought it was because Tony was just bad at fully expressing his feelings. He holds him very close. 

"Listen Tony," he murmurs. "I love you, and even if this doesn't work out, I promise I won't be gone from your life. I love you so much, and Morgan and Pepper, you guys are my family."

"I never want you to leave," Tony says quietly, hiding his face against Peter's shoulder. He couldn't live without him anymore, he knows it. Even when he only thought he had him as a friend he needed him so much. Now that he recovered and they work again, mostly at the lab, which is why Tony keeps it and the penthouse, and that Peter visits them at home when he can, he doesn't remember how he survived five years without him anymore. 

"I'll do all I can to make this work, I promise."

Peter kisses his hair,

"Me too. I want this to work out so bad," he promises. He strokes his back, "I love you Anthony," he whispers. "so so much."

Tony smiles at the name and kisses Peter's neck gently. "I love you too, Peter," he murmurs, still holding him with his arms around Peter's waist. "Will you stay here tonight? Or do you need to go back home?"

Peter hugs Tony

"I'm staying right here." he promises. He rubs Tony's back. "I’ve got you."

Tony relaxes in Peter's arms, glad that he won't leave again. He snuggles a bit closer, trying to stop being so stiff. 

"I didn't... scare you earlier, did I?" he asks after a few moments, worrying if he might've gone too far. "That must have been confusing as hell, I'm sorry..."

Peter hugs Tony nice and tight to him, 

"It was scary when you seemed so out of it and I didn't know why. Once I knew it was hot, yeah I was a little nervous, I didn't want to do something wrong or upset you when you were so vulnerable."

"I didn't know that would happen," Tony admits and swallows. He sounds ashamed of himself. "Sorry for ruining solving this problem, you were so excited and happy and my mind just shut off and went right into the dirt..."

Peter grins and kisses Tony, 

"Oh Tony, knowing that me in heels makes you speechless is far better than just solving a problem, even an important one." he promises stroking his hair.

Tony's cheeks are flushing when he turns his head to look at Peter. 

"It was never so extreme before," he says quietly, still not sure how what happened was even possible so fast. "You don't think it's weird or... or pathetic?"

Peter hates Tony using that word to describe himself. Pathetic. He remembers Tony saying that when he was recovering. He pulls Tony as close as he can.

"You are never pathetic." he says voice firm. "Never, you hear me Tony?" he asks.

Tony sniffs and shakes his head against Peter's shoulder slowly. 

"It just feels like I am and that all I do is disappoint you," he whispers. "I promised to keep you safe, do you remember? That I'd protect you. And now look at me... I couldn't even protect myself anymore..."

Peter pulls back enough to look him in the eye.

"You do keep me safe, my suits keep me so safe," he reminds him. "You did keep me safe, you brought me back, and you stopped Thanos though you thought you'd die," he says tears in his voice. "You are so strong and so brave, and never ever pathetic, so tell me when you feel that way so I can remind you how amazing you are."

Tony just wants to cry, but nothing about the way Peter says these things sounds like he doesn't believe them wholeheartedly. 

"Unless you want me to annoy you 24/7 with that, I have to refuse," he says and cracks a sad, shaky smile. "But thank you for saying that. Some days it's just harder and today... I think that subdrop still shakes me up a bit. Sorry."

Peter kisses him, 

"Please annoy me whenever you want or need to," he says softly. He kisses him again, 

"I know love, but I'll be here on good days _and_ bad days to tell you how much I love you." he murmurs. "So there’s no need to say sorry."

Tony's smile becomes a bit less sad and he nuzzles his cheeks against Peter's. 

"After you took such good care of me, I think I can do that," he purrs. "As long as I can wake up seeing your pretty face and know that I didn't make all of this up, I feel like I can do anything."

Peter hugs him close. 

"I want to take care of you, to give you everything you need." he presses his lips to Tony's forehead, "You are so so precious to me, you know that?"

"I’m starting to have a clue," Tony smiles and snuggles up to Peter. "But you're just as precious to me and I'd do it all over again just to keep you. Nothing could be worse than losing you."

Peter swallows. 

"I couldn't lose you either," he whispers. "I need you Tony, god, I just..." he kisses over his face. "I'm so ready to hold you whenever you need okay? Or dominant you, or anything okay? I just want you to feel good."

Tony is so relieved to hear that, to know that Peter doesn't see this side of himself that he hid for so long as something bad. He kisses him again softly. "I knew you were perfect, but it looks like I didn't know just how perfect... I need you so much, Peter."

Peter kisses his nose, 

"I need you too baby, and I'm always happy to play Master whenever you need okay my little prince?" he murmurs softly.

God, this sweet name makes Tony's heart flutter. He cups Peter's face, kissing him deeply. 

"I feel like such an idiot for never saying anything now," he sighs when he pulls back. "You're perfect in every way, but I'll do the same for you, okay? Whatever you need, I'll give it to you or do, I promise."

Peter feels like he needs to be careful taking Tony up on that. Tony would do things that made him uncomfortable if Peter asked, and Peter doesn't want that. He rubs Tony's back.

"Okay Tony," he murmurs. "Why don't we go to sleep sweetheart?"

"As long as you're here," Tony whispers and wraps his arms back around Peter. He would pick all the stars from the sky just to see his wonderful sweet boy smile and happy and holding him close is the most wonderful thing he can imagine. "I love you so much..."

Peter yawns, 

"I love you too," he says stroking through Tony's hair, 

"Promise you'll wake up next to me."

Peter's promise makes Tony feel so safe and protected, it's easy to just fall asleep in his arms. And, for the first time in over a year, he did so with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please let us know, there is a bunch more roleplay, and if you guys like it enough we can convert that into a second part.


End file.
